Cunning Plan
Cunning Plan was a featherweight wedge-shaped robot with an aluminium and steel shell that exclusively fought in Series 1 of Robot Wars. Cunning Plan's tactics revolved around using its wedge to rush towards its opponents in the hope that they would run up it and flip over, winning its heat in this manner. Cunning Plan was sponsored by the University of Reading and displayed the university shield on the top of the robot. At just under 12kg in weight, it was the lightest robot ever to reach the Grand Final of any Robot Wars series, which cost it in its Grand Final battle. The name Cunning Plan possibly comes from the BBC television series Blackadder in which the character Baldrick would often declare that he has a "cunning plan". Despite Cunning Plan being retired after Series 1, Oliver Steeples revealed in 2016 that he still owns the robot, and it is fully functional. Robot History Cunning Plan started off by taking the maze route in the Gauntlet. Due to its size it managed to get through it quite quickly. Matilda tried to stop it from reaching the end zone, but actually helped Cunning Plan on. After a brief hold up on the arena spikes Cunning Plan completed the course and almost drove through the arena railings at the same time. Next was the Trial stage, which was Stock Car. Cunning Plan got off to a good start, but around the first corner crashed into SAT'arn and Demolisher. However it got away, but it soon fell behind the much faster Demolisher, who completed two laps, but then flipped itself over. Cunning Plan then managed to complete two laps without much trouble and then it tried to right Demolisher, but it eventually went over the line to come first. For its first arena battle it faced Bugs. After a hesitant start Cunning Plan managed to get under Bugs. Bugs seemed to have some control difficulties and it drove onto a grille and became immobilised. Cunning Plan's next battle was the quickest battle in Series 1; Cunning Plan started slowly with Demolisher reversing away, but Cunning Plan suddenly charged at its small opponent and Demolisher was instantly flipped onto its back and immobilised. As overwhelming underdogs, Cunning Plan entered the Grand Final, going up against Team Cassius' Recyclopse, Roadblock from the Bodmin Community College, Team Chaos' Robot the Bruce, the invertible T.R.A.C.I.E. and Team Cold Fusion's Bodyhammer. In the opening moments of the battle, Cunning Plan did a full 360 degree spin, upon crashing into T.R.A.C.I.E., broadside on. Next, Cunning Plan's lightness was an immediate weakness as Bodyhammer easily shunted it away. Cunning Plan fought back gallantly, but T.R.A.C.I.E. then suddenly drove up Cunning Plan's wedge. Due to T.R.A.C.I.E.'s weight, Cunning Plan couldn't reverse away, but neither could T.R.A.C.I.E. as it was beached. Both robots were immobilised, and declared out of the running, and thus ended Cunning Plan's title hopes. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 1 Robots Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Runners Up